It was an accident!
by timey-wimey-Hyuga
Summary: Mey-Rin accidentally breaks something imporatnt for Sebastian and he wants her to repay him. LIME.


_**A/N:** So, hey there, guys! This is a **Kuroshitsuji** (also known as **Black Butler** ) one shot which includes the lovely Sebastian and Mey-Rin (obviously XD). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this quickly written lime!_

 ** _Also, I don't own any of the characters. They're all Yana Toboso's._**

* * *

"If I were you, I would have told him."

Mey-Rin shook her head quickly at Finny's statement. The little lad was always so positive and cheerful, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel in almost every situation. Usually Mey-Rin would listen to his advice but this time the very idea of it terrified her.

"B-but, Finny, I c-can't! M-mr. Sebastian will kill me!", she squeaked and hid her face in her hands.

"Well...", the blond gardener murmured and scratched his chin thoughtfully, "you can always say it was an accident."

"It was!"

Finnian nodded and patted his friend's back soothingly. Accidents were something usual for Mey-Rin. Because of her bad vision, she had that annoying habit of tripping, falling and breaking things. And now her newest victim was Mr. Sebastian's favorite cup.

" _What was what_?", asked a cold voice and made both Finny and Mey-Rin scream.

"M-m-mr. Sebastian!", stammered the maid when she recognised the Phantomhive's family butler.

He reached them in seconds with his graceful and quiet walk and then stared at the red-haired with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, Mey-Rin? Would you mind answering my question?"

She felt as if the temperature in the corridor had risen drastically. Was she sweating? And why did her cheeks burn like that?

"I-I... I... P-please..."

Sebastian sighed and waved his hand at Finny."Finnian, leave us alone, please. I assume that Mey-Rin would be more talkative if you are not staring at her. Besides, your work is in the garden."

The two servants swallowed and looked at each other - the one with concern and the other with fear. But Mr. Sebastian's orders were like rules and they had to obey, so Finnian quietly left.

"Now...", the butler started, "I would like to know what have you done this time?"

"I-I... I-it was an a-a-accident! Y-your...", stuttered the maid, unable to bare his stern gaze.

"Let me guess. You tripped again and broke something mine? But no one touches any of my belongings, except my cup. That would mean...", his eyes widened slightly." _My cup!_ "

 _ **'That's it,'** _ Mey-Rin thought, **_'now I'm dead!'_**

Even though it wasn't obvious, she noticed the change in Sebastian. His normally calm breathing was faster and his red eyes darkened dangerously. But still, his expression stayed the same.

"Tell me, Mey-Rin...", he whispered, his voice sending chills down her spine."What would you do now? How would you pay me for breaking my cup, hm?"

The maid blushed crimson and bit her bottom lip nervously, thinking. Master Ciel hadn't paid them yet and she didn't have any money in her.

"I-I-I don't have a-anything, Mr. S-sebastian!"

"No, that is not true...", he smiled slightly and she shuddered. "You have _your body_ , Mey-Rin. That would be enough, I think."

Mey-Rin's eyes widened in shock. She was sure that she misheard his words. But the look in the butler's eyes were telling her a differend story. There was a tiny, mischievous spark and it was scarier than if he were he really...

 ** _'No!'_** , the maid told herself.' _ **He's not like that! He just...'**_

But her thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian's sudden movement. His covered in white glove hand wrapped around Mey-Rin's wrist and pulled her against his lean chest. The girl yelped and closed her eyes, her hands laying between their bodies, as if to shield herself from him.

"Mmm, no, Mey-Rin. That will not help you", Sebastian chuckled quietly before biting her ear lobe lightly, making the poor maid to quake.

"Now, now... Follow me. It would be inappropriate to do such thing in the hallway, right?", he muttered and started dragging her with him until they reached the doors of his chamber.

Opening them quickly, Sebastian shoved Mey-Rin into the room. It wasn't the first time she had been in the butler's bedroom and yet, the maid felt some sort of childish excitement. But when her small form hit the mattress of his king-sized bed, her excitement turned into panic. She tried to persuade him once again:

"M-mr. S-s-sebastian, p-p-please... L-let me g-go!"

He only smirked and his slender finger trailed to her lips, preventing any other word to slip from them. Mey-Rin stared at him nervously as he crawled on top of her.

"You know, Mey-Rin, I have seen the way you look at me and how you would always bump into me, brushing your fingers against my skin... _Accidentally_ , of course!", Sebastian murmured teasingly, leaving butterfly kisses over her neck.

"Y-y-you've _n-noticed_?", she breathed out and at that moment she was sure that her face had the same colour as her hair.

Sebastian nodded and continued with his game by unbuttoning Mey-Rin's shirt with his teeth. The sight that appeared in front of him made him smirk wider.

"Is that because of me? How kind of you to put on such a lovely lingerie... ", he mumbled as his fingers followed the curves of her breasts.

Mey-Rin swallowed hard and her cheeks became even darker shade of red. She wasn't supposed to feel so warm because of Sebastian's touch. Not _down there_.

"S-stop it...", she groaned when those cold lips kissed the bare skin just above her black bra.

But he didn't stop. Instead, he pulled down and got rid of the annoying obstacle that hid what he wanted to see. Glancing up briefly at the red-headed maid, Sebastian licked his lips before giving all of his attention to her ample chest. _Licking, sucking, nipping, repeating_. And all that was followed by queit moans and pleas from the mesmerised Mey-Rin.

"You are a terrible liar, my dear", Sebastian teased her quietly.

Then, as quick as a bolt, his lips caught hers in a passionate kiss. But before they could fully enjoy it, a ringing of a bell interrupted them. Sebastian stood up and fixed his suit and tie, sighing.

"Young master requires my help. But I haven't finished with you. We will continue the repaying later."

Then, giving her one last sultry look, he quietly left the room.


End file.
